Amythyst Lovers
by Edward'sLittleSun
Summary: Dorothy is just a normal girl that just moved to Forks.. Summary sucks, but the storys pretty darn good. rated M fr swearing/ No LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

BEEP,BEEP,BEEP! I groaned slamming my hand down on my new alarm clock. "And I thought this thing would be useful" I hissed sarcastically. Yes, I was a total bitch in the morning. But who wasn't, right?

But I had bad troubles sleeping at night, because for the past two years I've been living in Forks, I've felt like someone was always watching me. I know, everyone feels like that. But its not like I hate it, yes it's a creepy feeling but I sort of feel all fuzzy and warm inside.

I yawned arching my back. "Ow" I muttered when it cracked. My back and knees always cracked. Don't even get me started on my fucking knees, every time I bend down the crack sooo loudly. Its damn annoying!

But getting past all of the shitty stuff today, I was so fucking exited! Today was my first day of High School! I was officially a grade 9 underage party goer! I know that sounds really dumb but come on, you must have been exited on your first day of high school too! I hopped out of my bed and walked sheepishly over to my closet stumbling along the way.

I was a bit of a klutz, but in my defence I've never sprained or broken any bones in my life, or ever got stung by a bee! But I always hit my head on things, walk into things, drop things on my feet, it goes on…

But now back to clothes. I opened my closet door and smiled. It was finally clean, I could never keep my room clean for an hour! I grabbed a new pair of tight black yoga pants with a pretty light purple stripe across the waist band. "What should my top be…" I murmured. Picking through my shirt drawer. I wanted something tight, and short. To show of my figure to all the cute high school boys. _Yeah, slut alert… _

"Dorothy! Its time to go were going to be late!" _Crap._ "Just a minute mom! I'm almost ready!" I yelled . I ran to my bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth and hair. I put some makeup on, ran back to my room and grabbed my ipod, that thing was my life source.

"Dorothy!" my mom yelled. "Wait!" I yelled. I ran down the stairs and put my converse on and baggy light blue sweater on and walked to my moms car. I hopped into the passengers seat and sighed throwing my head back against the heated leather seat. "Are you exited, Dorothy? And you should be ecstatic, today is warm and sunny! _In Forks_! That has to mean today's going to be a good day!" I snorted.

"Mom, the weather cant tell or decide how my day is going to go" She smiled at me and turned up the radio. I sighed and put my headphones into my ears. I put on, Don't Talk To Strangers by Hedley. That song always calmed me.

In the middle of the song we arrived at Forks Catholic High School. I shuddered when I got out of the car. There were so much more people that I expected. "By mom" I murmured. She smiled at me. "Good by Dorothy. Good luck" and with that she drove of to her job. My mom apparently loved teaching French and music. So she owned her own music school. And she also taught French to grade ones and two's. I started walking a little to under confidently towards the school.

"Where's Donica?" I muttered under my breath. "Dorothy, is that you!" I whipped around and smiled like an idiot when I saw my two best friends in the whole world. "Hey Greg and Donica!" I squealed. I ran up to Greg and gave him a bear hug. "What about me!" Donica whined teasingly. I laughed and hugged her a little to tight. "Ow! Okay, okay forget me!" I laughed.

"So how were your summers?" They both rolled there eyes. "We spent almost the entire summer with you dumb ass" Donica said. I chuckled. "Then tell me about the part you didn't?" I asked her teasingly. "Well…" Greg said in _that_ tone. "Uh oh" Donica muttered. "So me and my older sister, Sally, went rock climbing when I went to Texas! And I bought a rabbit a week ago." He rolled his eyes. "My mom named _him_ Sugarcane!" Me and Donica both laughed. "Tell me about the rabbit?" I urged. He cocked his eyebrow at me. I just fake smiled innocently. "Um, okay, _he's_ orange with one white ear. Happy now?" I chuckled. "Yup. I turned to face Donica. She was staring like a lost puppy dog at a car.

"Um, Donica? You okay there?" I asked pretending to be overly worried like on T.V. She sighed and started hitting my arm while squealing. "He came, he came to our high school Dorothy! Anthony Jackson came!" I sighed and shook my head. "Yea," Greg said sarcastically. "with his girlfriend" he said and chuckled when Kayla, bitch, Young came out of Anthony's car and started making out with him.

Donicas face fell and she pouted. I whacked Greg on the back of the head. "Ow!" He yelled "what was that for?" I rolled my eyes and hugged Donicas shacking form. "For being a douchbag!" I hissed. I heard her start to sob. She really did have the tendency to over react.

"Now go get our schedules!" I hissed at him. He chuckled and walked to the main office building. I couldn't help but watch his ass as he got further and further away. "Why don't you stop" Hiccup " groping his ass already and" Hiccup "ask him out " Hiccup. Donica said. "Aww Donica, don't worry about me now. You can have any guy, why bother with him. Your beautiful" I murmured to her. She really was quite beautiful.

She had thin long legs and a thin torso. And I don't want to sound gay, but perfect sized breasts. And her face was pale, but not like my pale, it was sort of a creamy kind of pale. I was just bags under your eyes vampire pale. And you could get lost in her pale blue eyes. She smiled and sniffled. "Okay" she squeaked. Just then a plan popped into mind.

"Hey Donica, I think I have a plan…" I murmured looking at Anthony and his bitch of a girlfriend. "Hey gal pals!" I heart two familiar voices say at the same time. It was Sunita Martinez and Sophia Parker. They could get pretty annoying but they were nice to me when I came here, not as nice as Greg and Donica, but nice. "Hey you guys, how are you two?" Donica murmured. I hoped they missed her red puffy eyes.

"OMG! Donica what happened to you!" Sophia said tugging her waist long blonde hair into a pony tail. Donica just shook her head and mumbled 'later' into my sweater. "I'll tell you guys later" I whispered to them. They both nodded there heads. Sunita beamed at a tall Spanish boy with a lot of mussels walking are way. She beamed at him again and spoke some overly enthusiastic Spanish to him. He laughed and hugged her.

Sunita was pure Spanish looking. I think that she was born in Colombia and then moved here right after. She was shorter than me, about 5'1 or just 5 and had thin arms and legs and a wide torso. Her hair was black as coal and always had crimped bangs an her hair was shoulder length.

"Guys, this is my boyfriend. Rocco Paulo , but he likes to be called Rocky. He just moved here from Colombia! So BE nice to him! Okay?" We all chuckled. "Hi" I murmured shacking his hand. He smiled at me and shook everyone else's hand. "Hey! Dorothy, Donica!" Greg yelled. He ran up to us.

"I couldn't get your schedules because the bitch secretary told me I couldn't take other peoples schedules." he gasped panting. I sighed. "Great" Donica muttered. Greg looked a little surprised. "There just schedules guys, it takes like five minutes to get them…" he trailed off when we both gave him death glares. "No you idiot!" Donica hissed.

"Anthony and his slut are by the door to get to the office _making out_!" I smiled at Greg apologetically at Greg and turned him around to the mingling group of our friends. "Hey Greg!" Sophia said. "This is Sunita's boyfriend, he…."

I pushed Donica towards the door. "No! No, no, no. I refuse to walk past, _that_!" I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry, just walk sexy and confident!" I undid her blonde ponytail and made her tight curls fan around her. "There we go! Now show me a sexy girl!" Anthony and Kayla stopped sucking each others teeth and looked at us hysterically.

We just giggled and she swayed her hips as we walk out and I saw Anthony's jaw drop to the floor as he stared at Donica helplessly. I chuckled. "That's right bitch" Donica muttered to herself. "take that!" She looked like she just one a million bucks. "Phase one complete" I muttered. She laughed.

"You have to tell me that plan later" I chuckled and nodded. "Promise" We walked into the office and I sighed when I saw a line of five people arguing with the secretary. I glanced at her desk name tag to memorize her name. Miss. Grimm. I chuckled out loud. _That fits_.

Donica gasped when five angel faces turned around to look at us. I was staring at the bronze haired one with the golden eyes. "_Mh hem!_" The secretary coughed they all turned to look at the secretary said a couple more words I couldn't make out then left.

"Wow" Donica whispered. "Who the hell are those sex gods and goddesses?" She breathed. "I d-don't know" I stuttered. "But I need to know who that redhead is!"


	2. Chapter 2

"What! We have like _one_ class together! _Just one_! What the hell is this bullshit! I'm so pissed of now!" Donica yelled. Me and Greg exchanged glances and smirked at each other. "Well, Donica. There's always next year" Greg said. She punched him in the arm.

"Owe!" He yelped rubbing his arm. "Why is it that whenever I hang out with you girls my arms are always ending up punched and bruised?" he moaned. I chuckled and offered him a chunk of bubble gum.

"O, suck it up Gregory Bryan! Be a man!" Donica said. He just rolled his eyes.

"Hey Greg! Is that you bud?" I heard a deep male voice shout. Me Donica and Greg turned around to see who the man was. Me and Greg smiled at him. It was the incredibly cute, romantic and taken Jack Hubbard.

He was not too muscular but had enough muscles in the right places to show off. And he had the cutest light brown soft curls of hair that fell over his eyes from time to time. I've always had the urge to brush them back when they fell over. But only his long, long time girlfriend Maria Smith was allowed to do, and did that.

Donica just scowled at him, turned around and walked away. She has always dearly hated him ever since grade 7 when she asked him to be her boyfriend and he said no and ended up as Marias boyfriend on the last week of school.

"W.O.W" I said each world separate. "What in hells name happened to that voice there Jack?" He chuckled. "Well Maria seems to like it. I thought all the girls would be head over heels for it" He fake pouted. "I guess I was wrong" he said sadly. Me and Greg rolled our eyes. "Nope" I stated.

He smirked. "I think its sooo sexy, and I just want to get in the back of your fathers pickup truck and jump your sexy bones" I said sarcastically. Greg's eyes popped. And Jack was smirking at me.

"Well miss, you seen to be horny this year?" he asked me sarcastically. I chuckled and shrugged my shoulders. His face got serious again. "Greg man, can we talk in private?" he looked back at me. "No offence Dorothy" I shook my head. "Go. Its kool" They both waved goodbye and walked away.

_Rinnngggg!_ My eyes widened. _High School starts NOW!_ I ran to Donica and grabbed her away from Sunita, Sophie, and Rocky. Donica was beaming. "Are you ready for this Dorothy?" she said stopping us right beside the entrance to the rest of our lives. Well four years to come of our lives. I took a deep breath and nodded.

I couldn't believe how crowded the school was! And I thought my elementary school was bad! Donica nudged my elbow. "Look that sexy redhead is looking at you, oh! Now he turned away how rude!" I rolled my eyes. But on the inside I was screaming with pure joy. He actually was looking at me! I wanted to scream out. He notices me! I wanted to start dancing like a maniac. But of course he would see me and everyone else would too and that would definitely not be good.

Then a horny looking Anthony Jackson staring at a certain some one caught my attention. I nudged Donica's arm. "Well, well sexy girl. Looks like a certain man is checking you out" I muttered into her ear. She blushed and glanced at him. They locked eyes for a moment, until Anthony's slut walked up to him and grabbed his ass.

"_Hey!_ _What _the _hell_ was that for, bitch!" he hissed at a very shocked Kayla.

"_Excuse me!_" she yelled. "What the _fuck_ did you just call me!" Kayla screamed. That caused speed walking students to stop and stare at the beginning fight.

"You don't break up with _me_, you asshole! You love _me_!" Kayla screamed throwing swings of her fists at an annoyed looking Anthony. He sighed. "You two! Get in the office now! And everyone else get to class! Your all late!" Mr. Pettigrew, our principal, yelled is his cute British accent.

Mr. Pettigrew was a tall man, ad least 6'6 and was, ironically very sexy. He was like dark mysterious bad boy kind of sexy. He looked at least in his late twenties. There were low grumbles coming from all of the students as we all scurried to our classes.

When I walked into my first class of the day all of the students were talking and had their ipods and phones out. I scurried to the back tripping on my own feet. I had the tendency to do that when I felt like I was being watched. I mentally kicked myself when I saw the only open seat was next to a very tall guy with light bronze skin and lots of muscles.

I awkwardly took my seat next to him. He glanced up at me and I just about lost my breath. His face was so gorgeous! His eyes were the most exquisite shade of emerald green. My favourite colour!

"Hello" I mumbled. "I'm Dorothy, Dorothy Travis. What's your name?" _Dammit Dorothy_! I sounded like and idiot. _Dorothy, Dorothy, Travis? _What am I James Bond now! He just kept on staring at me as if expecting something. "I am Leonardo Huntington, but you can just call me Leo. Pleased to make your acquaintance" I opened my mouth to say something but closed it. This was just, well, awkward .

"Sorry I'm late class. My name is Mrs. Morgan. Luckily today we are not going to do any work. I want everyone to tell me there names and… erm, how about your favourite colour? Okay lets start with you Hun" just then my phone vibrated in my pocket. I tensed up. _Did she hear it?_

"My name is Alexandra Smith, but you can call me Alex. My favourite colour is purple!"

I let out a relived breath of air. I took out my phone and slid it open.

_How r u? Mr. Lee is soooo kool! We can text in class hbu? ~ Donnica_

I rolled my eyes. _What bad timing?_

_No! U almost got me in total shit! Just wait until class is over okay! ~ Doty _

She sent me a rolling eyes icon. Leo nudged my arm.

I glanced at him and he was looking at Mrs. Morgan. "Excuse me. What's your name Miss?" Mrs. Morgan asked again looking annoyed. _Crap, and on the first day!_

"Umm well… my names Dorothy Travis. And my favourite colour is green" I murmured. I saw Leo smirk still looking to the front. _Crap, does he think its because of the eyes?_ I blushed and looked down.

"Thank you class, you now have some free time to mingle while I arrange your textbook numbers. Please come to my desk if I call you" Butterfly's started going overdrive in my stomach when I learnt we had to socialize. Hopefully Leo would talk to me. I sort of felt like I already knew him.

I turned around to face Leo but he was talking to some girl with the same skin colour and beautiful crystal blue eyes. And don't get me started on those meter stick long legs.

I felt a pang of jealousy. I turned around in my seat and just stared at my desk for a good long five minutes. I felt someone poking my shoulder. _It had better damn be Leo._ Okay, I got jealous easily. Sue me.

I turned around to face a short chubby girl with long braids that went down to the middle of her back. She had full lips and fashionable rectangle glasses. "Hi ya!" she said exited. I smiled shyly at her. "Hi" I said back. "My names Maya Brice! And you are, Dorothy, right?" Maya seemed like an exited person. I nodded running my hand through my hair.

She frowned. "Did you know that running your hands through your hair actually makes you lose it faster?" I wanted to roll my eyes. So my only possible response was a shrug. _Bbbrrriiinnngggg!_

'Saved by the bell' I wanted to shout. "Well I gotta go! Don't want to be late for my creative writing class! By!" She smiled at me . "No fucking way! I have that next to! Mr. Calvin, right!" I gave myself a mental face palm. "Uh, yea." I started walking towards the door and she ran up beside me. "Lets like totally walk together!" Damn me!

"Hello. Who are you?" What a minute? I knew that voice! Maya and I turned around to face Leo Huntington. Maya started to stutter. _Well that's a first._

Leo winked at me. "How about I walk you to class?" Leo offered Maya his arm. She beamed at me and walked away with him on her arm. I chuckled. _thanks Leo…_

I bumped into something very solid and gasped falling down, I winked in pain after I hit the ground. "Right on my tail bone" I moaned to myself. I saw a pair of leather dress shoes standing on the right side of me. I followed them up to be met with two sets of beautiful amber eyes. It was the redhead boy I now was officially obsessed with and a equally sexy man with beautiful gold blonde soft curls over his eyes and forehead.

But there angel eyes looked upset and both of their nostrils were flaring. I shuttered and grabbed my books. "I'm so so sorry" I could hardly speak, their death glares weren't helping me either. I stood up awkwardly. "Sorry" I choked out and jogged to my class.

"Hey, Dorothy!" Greg yelled, waving his arms. I rolled my eyes. "I see you" I murmured. He chuckled.

"I saved you a seat besty" I waked him on his shoulder. "Okay" he grumbled. "This is just getting annoying now" he muttered rubbing his shoulder. I chuckled. "Nah. I just hit you for the reactions. Donica does it to, well, to hit you' he smiled and pulled my chair out for me. I raised my eyebrows. "_Gentlemen _are we now?" My voice was pretty sarcastic. He rolled his eyes. And sat in his own chair.

"You see Camilla Legato over there?" I glanced behind me a couple rows back to see a pale brunette with blonde streaks and dark brown eyes glancing at Greg and me.

"Well, well! Some one looks a lot like," I pointed at myself. He rolled his eyes. "Shut up" he muttered. I licked my lips and made it clear for this watching Camilla chick to see. Then I moved them right to Greg's ear and breathed 'good luck'. He tensed and shuttered.

I smirked. "Think I'm _sexy_?" I teased. I glanced back at an open mouthed Camilla. "Dorothy" he moaned. "Is it safe to say I'm as hard as hell now?" he muttered, adjusting his pants. I smirked. "Yup" I said popping the 'p'.

_BBBBBBRRRRIIINNNGGGG!_ Mr. Calvin sighed. "Okay class. You can make your way down to the cafeteria." I gathered my books and walked out of the classroom with Greg. He smirked at me. "I'm gunna go talk to Camilla, kay? She's been sending me looks all class" I waved him off. He smiled and made his way to Camilla's group of friends.

"Where the hell is the lunch room?" Great, I was lost. "I can help you find it if you want?" I gasped and jumped whipping around to see who had scared the living hell out of me. "Leo" I breathed. "You scared me! What are you doing here anywise?" he smirked at me and offered his arm. I probably looked dumbfounded. He just rolled his eyes and linked his arm with mine. "Wow. Your really warm. Are you sick or something?" he chuckled.

"Would you object to this if I said I were sick?" he murmured leading me to what I think was the cafeteria. "Well, if you had sneezed on your arm and then left the snot there, then yes I would most definitely _object_" The sound of him laughing was like music to my ears.

"Well here's the cafeteria. Do you need anymore assistance Dorothy?"

Okay this guy really was really raised old fashioned "No thank you Leo. Do you want to sit with me and my friends?" I asked gesturing to Donica and Sunita's table. He shook his head.

"Sorry." he said gently. Leo was looking behind me and his expression was blank. I glanced behind me and saw that he was looking at that girl in my Calculus class that had the same skin tone as him. I got really angry and jealous and sad. I had a painful mix of emotions. "By" I muttered speed walking to my table with Donica.

"That douche bag !" Donica hissed slamming her fist on the table. "Its okay Dorothy, there's _tons _of other hot available men in our school." Sophia said trying to comfort me. I faked a laugh.

After I had told them about Leo and that girl he was with all the time and who he had rejected me for. Everyone, even Rocky was trying to help cheer me up.

"So what class do you have next?" Donica asked me still staring at her cell phone. I pulled out my schedule and gave it a quick glance over. "_Damn_! I have gym next!" I moaned. Sophia groaned.

"Me to! Anyone else?" She asked our group. "I have it too" Rocky said staring intently at his schedule. Me and the whole group except Sunita and Rocky laughed.

"Why aren't you eating anything Dorothy?" Rocky asked me. I just shrugged. "I'm never hungry at school, they should all know" I answered simply like I've heard the question a million times over. Which I had.

My grade 7 and 8 teachers always worried about me when I just sat there with a bottle of water and nothing else every snack time and lunch time.

"She's just a vampire" Sunita said casually. That caused me and Donica to burst into a fit o giggles. Sophia joined in shortly after remembering our stupid elementary school adventures.

You see we used to play vampires and humans. I was the head vampire and Donica was my second in command vamp. Greg was the slave vampire we had bought. And Sunita an Sophia were the humans. Yea, we were really dumb back then…

_BBBBBRRRRRIIIINNNNGGG!_

"Well Dorothy, its time for our first high school gym setion! Are you pumped!" Sophia asked wrapping and arm around my shoulder. "No" I moaned. I was always terrible at gym in elementary school. How was I going to do any better in high school!

After we finished changing we went into the gym and Sophia gasped. "Oooooh God! Its some of the Cullen's!" Sophia squealed. I looked at her confuted. "You don't know about the Cullen's? Look do you see those sex gods we call men?" I nodded then gasped. She meant the redhead boy I loved. "You mean the redhead boy and the big, _big_ brunette?" I whispered to Sophia.

She confirmed with an 'Mm humph'. "And do you see that girl blonde with the pale skin?" I skimmed the girls section of the gym and gasped when I saw the blonde Sophia was talking about. "She's part of the Cullen's. Her name though is Rosalie _Hale_. And she's like actually together, together with that big brunette guy. His name is Emmett Cullen. And Jasper Hale, Rosalie's real life twin is going out with Alice Cullen, that odd pixie type girl." This was some odd family. I wondered if the parents mind, or even knew.

"What about the redhead, any woman in this so called family he's with?" I dreaded to know the answer. If she said yes, my life would be over! And I'm not being dramatic! Sophia smiled.

"Nope" she said popping the p. I breathed out the breath I was holding in. I was soooo relived. "But good luck trying to get him though. He never dates. Doesn't even glance at the girls that are practically throwing themselves at him"

"Okay boys line up on this side and girls on this side! Come on move it!" Jeez, military school much. Me and Sophia walked over to the end of the girls line. "Okay, my name is Mrs. Boredaluaire! Today I will pick a girl and a boy to be in a group of two! I will make all of the teams run an obstacle course! So when I call your name stand at one of the pylons.

_Uh Oh! _Me, clumsy old Dorothy had to be in a group of two with (maybe) a hot guy! _Dammit! Don't be with a Cullen! Don't be with a Cullen!_

"First team! Dorothy Travis!" I walked over to a random pylon. That's when I notice Leo. _Leo!_ "Please can I be with Leo" I breathed over and over again. "and Edward Cullen!" _Double fucking Uh Oh!_


	3. Chapter 3

Edward fucking Cullen walked gracefully up to me. I was stunned at how graceful and elegant he was.

"Okay! The first task is a two legged race! Grab the rope and tie it… well you obviously know what to do!" Edward reached down to grab the rope by the pylon and I couldn't help but check out his ass. He snapped up in a nano- second as if he realized I was checking out his ass. _I'm an ass woman, sue me!_

Edward bent down, again, and wrapped our ankles together in the cheap pink rag.

"Okay everyone! Just run the obstacle course, and then run back! Whoever gets back first wins. And might I mention that the first, second, and third place winners will get marks on their report cards. I heard a few moans and 'yes's' coming from the kids in the gym.

I glanced at Edward and he was just staring at me. He didn't even look away when I looked at him.

_WWWhhhiiisssttllee!_

I flinched at the screeching sound of the whistle. He linked his cold marble arm around mine and started running. I gasped.

I flushed, I knew I was going to fall but he caught me just in time and set me back on my feet. "Thanks" I gasped stumbling along with his body. I just wanted to jump onto his body and start dry humping him! But I couldn't do that. _Not that I wouldn't mind._ Wait! We just crossed the finish line, _first!_

"We won!" I squealed. I heard him faintly chuckle. _Maybe this isn't as awkward as I thought it would be. _

"Okay, first place Cullen and Travis. Second place, Uccello and Forbes." My head whipped around the gym. Michael Uccello? He was in my gym class? I've been totally in love with him ever since I moved here in grade 7. He is just totally sexy. Even in grade 7 he looked like a damn grade 10!

"Hey, Dorothy. Haven't seen you in a while. You look, nice." I turned around. _Yes!_ It was Michael! "Hi. Um, hi" I stuttered. He smiled at me. "So, um," he glanced at Edward and whipped his eyes back to me. He looked a little nervous. "What's wrong?" Michael smiled nervously, "Uh, well um" he glanced at Edward again and gulped loudly.

Okay why was he staring at Edward a lot? I inched my head towards Edwards's direction and almost fell over when I saw the menacing look on his face.

_RRRRRiiiinnngggg!_

"Um, do you want to meet me at the change rooms?" I smiled at him. "Sure. See ya!" I ran to the change room.

"Hey!" he turned around and smiled at me. "Hi. So, what's your next class? I could walk you to it, if you want?" I smiled at him. "I think I have wood shop with Miss. Dee, you?"

Michael picked out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and un-crumpled it. I chuckled. He looked at me and grinned. "I have, science next. But the classroom is right beside wood shop's class."

"How do you know where they are?" he bit his lip and spluttered. I raised my eyebrows. "Um, cause my girlfriend had wood shop today"

_Wow, that was a bitch slap in the face._

"Oh, that's kool. Well I'm going to be late, by" I turned towards the door but he grabbed my arm a little to roughly and turned me around towards him. "Hey! What-"

I got interrupted when his lips crashed onto mine. "MMMM!" I squealed into his lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt his tongue lick around my lips. "Hey! Stop!" I gasped into his mouth. He kept on trying to make out with me and I gasped when he rubbed his groin onto my own. "What the! Michael what are you doing with her?" _Shit, I forgot we were in a _public_ place!_

I looked around at the forming crowd and groaned. I saw Donica and Greg gaping at me. I saw, of course Michael's girlfriend, mostly because she was the only little blonde fuming at him. _Where were all of these fights coming from!_ I saw Edward, Emmett, and I think Alice Cullen looking shocked and all of there golden eyes were looking right at me. I ran up to Donica and Greg and shoved them into our wood shop class.

"What was that?" Donica hissed. I looked at her confused. "What's the problem? He kissed _me_ first!" Donica and Greg hit me on the back. "Ow!" I groaned. "Don't you know who his girlfriend is! She's Connie Shay!" My jaw dropped. "Connie Shay!" I gasped. Greg nodded. "Yea, Connie Shay, the utter bitch who spent all of grade 7 and 8 torturing half of the school, including us! Now think about what she is going to do to you!"

Holy shit. I am dead. "Greg!" I whined throwing my arms around him. "Hey, you brought this upon yourself."

"But its not my fault! _He_ kissed _me_ first!" Donica rolled her eyes. "Well did you know he had a girlfriend?" I bit my lip and looked away. "Hey, lets go sit at that desk, its funny. There's room for three people in one" I murmured, trying to distract them.

Donica and Greg rolled there eyes at me and sat down with me. "So I'm guessing that you did know about Connie?" Greg asked me sarcastically.

"Good afternoon class, my name is Miss. Dee. Today we will be going over the safety rules of wood shop."

I heard my phone vibrating.

_How are you going to resolve this issue? ~ Greg_

_OMG I don't know! ~ Doty_

_So is he a good kisser? ~ Donica_

_Don't know. Wasn't really kissing him back, to shocked ~ Doty_

_That sucks big time! ~ Donica_

_WTF did you just send me? ~ Greg_

_Nuttin! Can we all just talk after class? Dnt wanna get in shit! ~ Doty _

_Kay! After class missy! Bye! ~ Donica_

_O, wait BTW Anthony texted me right after lunch, details ltr! ~ Donica_

_Your going 2 die bitch! ~ Connie_

I think choked on my own breath. I nudged Donica's arm. "_What?_" she hissed. I put my phone in her lap. Her eyes widened. "O my God" she breathed. "Connie sent this to you?" she murmured. I nodded meekly.

Donica yanked my cell phone out of my trembling hands and started intently texting. "_What are you sending her?_" I hissed. She rolled her eyes and hit the send button. "_Donica, what the hell did you just sit here?_" I whispered snatching my cell phone back from her. "If you must know, I just told her that it was Donica and said to suck her dick" She mumbled.

"Donica" I whimpered looking at my phone.

"What's wrong?" Greg murmured leaning into me. "I'll tell you after school" I muttered leaning away from him.

_RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!_

"Okay class. Your homework for tonight is to write a 500 word paper on the safety rules of wood shop. It's due tomorrow. Dismissed." I groaned.

I really wasn't in the mood to write a paper tonight. There was a lot to think about. I always thought that today was going to be embarrassing. Not full of romance high school drama. I had never been involved in that kind of stuff before, just best friend dramas.

"So Dorothy, why did you look like someone shoved a baseball bat up your but in class?" Donica whacked him on the arm. "_Stop" _He moaned rubbing his arm. "Because Donica sent a text message to Connie telling her to suck her dick!" Greg started hysterically laughing. "Thanks" I muttered.

"Don't worry Dorothy. I did say that it was me in the text message. So she's going to be after me. Well technically she'll still be after you because you kissed her boyfriend" I glared at her and she turned around. "See you after school!"

I noticed that she stopped and smiled at Anthony Jackson, linked arms and walked down the hall together. Greg smirked at me. "Well, I guess she's banging hunk of meat" Greg mumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you have history class with me?" I nodded. "Go and save me a seat in class okay. I have to pee"

"TMI, Dorothy. I'll save you a seat, by" I waved to him.

When I walked into the wash room there was a group of girls surrounding a crying girl. "H-he just-t why!" the little blonde girl in the middle sobbed. "Oh Connie, you don't deserve Michael at all"

_Connie!_

Before one of the girls turned around I ran to one of the stalls and slammed it shut behind me.

"fuck, fuck, fuck" I whispered. "Fuck I'm in deep shit" I heard some of the other girls start to whisper to one an other. "Hey, who ever is in the stall get out before we make you!" I gulped.

"O-okay, just a second" I stuttered. I put my bangs over my face and tried to calm myself down. "Get out!" another random girl screamed.

I undid the lock on the stall door and walked out with my head down.

"What the fucks wrong with your hair!"

This was not going to end well, I knew it.

"HEY!" Someone screeched. I froze by the door. "YOU, YOU'R THE WHORE WHO KISSED MY BOTFRIEND!" _Uh oh._

"_Ahh!_" I toppled to the floor screaming in pain. Someone had kicked the back of my knee. "I'm going to kill you, you whore!"

The group of girls formed a circle around my writhing body and started kicking me everywhere.

"_Please, stop_" I managed to choke out. "I don't think so you dirty bitch!" Connie screamed kicking me right in the face. All I could do was moan. I felt like shit.

"Get your cell phones out girls" I whimpered. "_Ahh!_" I screeched when someone kicked me in the gut. I saw blood start to poor along all of the tiles of the bathroom. "Eww! There's blood on my heels! Lets get out of here" Some bimbo whined.

I heard the sounds of about twenty high heels clicking on the ground then the door slamming shut. "Help" I whimpered. But I knew that nobody could hear me.

So this is how I'm going to die? Being beaten to death by a psychopathic ex-girlfriend? Never be able to get married, have children… die young?

_Okay Dorothy. Just try to sit up, maybe you can get out of the bathroom and find help._

I reached my arms back and tried to push up my torso. "_Erg!_" I breathed falling painfully back onto the blood pooled tiles. There were about a million things running through my mind right now.

"_O my goodness! _Dorothy! Emmett call Carlisle then help me pick her up!" A musical feminine voice yelled. _Did she say Emmett? _As in Emmett Cullen? I tried to open my eyes but everything was going black and couldn't feel my body anymore.

"Dorothy! Can you hear me! Stay awake were going to help you! Do you know who I am! Its Alice. Alice Cullen. Were going to get you help okay."

I wanted to respond to her but I just didn't have the strength to move my mouth. I felt two extremely cold arms wrap around my body and lift me up. "_Ahh!_"

A horrible blood curling screech echoed in the washroom. Moments later I realised that it had come from me.

I peered one of my eyes half open and say the Emmett Cullen carrying me bridal style, and we were in the parking lot of the school.

"Where are we going?" My voice sounded like someone speaking in the middle of vomiting. It was so hard to keep my eye opened. "To the hospital" The feminine, musical voice answered me. Her voice seemed so calm.

My half opened eye shut and I let out a huff of breath. My other eye was probably so puffed up. _Oh God! I must look hideous!_ I finally got my good-ish eye to peer open and saw Emmett smiling at me. "You should go to sleep, kid. You need the, err. Beauty sleep?"

I heard a loud whacking sound. "Ow! Dammitt Alice!" I let out a breathy chuckle. Alice opened the door to a shiny silver car and motioned for Emmett to, I guess, put me in.

"Um, Alice? Don't you think that Eddie boy will get pissed about the blood, and smell?" _Just kill me now!_

"Who the fuck cares about him right now Emmett! Get her in the car! Now!" Emmett muttered a quiet 'yikes' and gently laid me down in the back seat. I heard car doors shutting and the quiet purr of the engine turning on.

Everything was starting to go black again. All I could think about right now was, _Why am I trusting these people? Wouldn't the police have shown up about this and I would have been in an ambulance by now?_

Then my favourite song started playing on the radio. "Can you turn this up?" I croaked.

"Sure thing little sis" Emmett said cheerfully. My eyes widened. _Little sis?_ Before I could over think things my mind fell into a what felt like a forced sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Beep, beep, beep._

That sound was going to drive me insane! I've been listening to beep, beep. For hours. I wanted to scream 'I'm awake! So turn off the damn monitors.'

To be honest I really didn't know where I was. But if I had to guess (which I am doing right now), I would say that maybe I was in a hospital.

The dream I just had was very nice. It was about me and Edward Cullen. We were on a date at the beach and for some odd twisted reason he was sparkling.

I thought he was sexy, but he kept on freaking out that I knew his secret, or something. And in the dream we were having a pretty hot make out session, then I woke up to the damn beeping.

"Dr. Cullen, she hasn't woken up yet. Are you sure that she's okay?" That was definitely my mother.

"Don't worry Mrs. Travis, she'll wake up soon enough and will heal perfectly. I bet that she can hear us talking right now"

A warm hand grabbed mine. "Can you hear me Dorothy?" That was definitely my dad. "Mmm" I moaned.

"Hello Dorothy, I am doctor Cullen. How are you feeling. Nauseous? Dizzy? Hot?" I heard a pen scribbling on a piece of paper and it was also driving me insane.

"Nope" I croaked. "Sweetie, can you open your eyes for us?" This voice was new. Probably a nurse or something. I heard even more people mumbling and murmuring. _How many people were in here? _

Slowly my eyes opened to the cheap lighting of the hospital room. "Hello Dorothy" My blurry vision focused in a man with blonde hair. I couldn't really see his facial features but he looked hot even when he was blurred. _Jeez, I was mentally hitting on my doctor._

"How are you Dorothy?" My eyes focused on a pale brunette in the corner glaring at me with her arms crossed over her chest. Wow. What crawled up her ass.

"Okay I need everyone to leave the room for a while." Dr. Cullen said. My mom and dad gave me a kiss on the cheek and left with the bitch brunette. She slammed the door shut and I flinched from the noise.

"Sorry about Bella. She's my newest daughter. She's interning with me here."

It took all of my will not to roll my eyes. "You must be so very proud" I mumbled.

"Okay so your chart shows no signs of anything serious. But you have one broken rib. And no signs of a concussion even though you suffered a lot of blows to the head. Your scalp has lots of bruising though. So you'll get to miss a lot of school." he smirked at me. "No" I groaned. "School just started" I croaked.

He chuckled. "You'll probably just have to miss a week or two. don't worry. And well I believe my son volunteered to bring over your homework for the next week" my eyes snapped open. "Which son?" I mumbled flushing.

He laughed putting my charts back into the plastic pouch in front of the hospital bed. "My youngest son Edward. I believe you've met him before?" _Oh god this is not good!_

"Um, I kind of have to go to the washroom" I muttered. He nodded not even seeming bugged by this.

"The washrooms down the hall. Would you like me to help you?" I shook my head blushing at that thought. "Can you just help me up, please?" I muttered. He nodded.

After I agonizingly got lifted up off of the bed I made my way down the hallway of the hospital. "Where the fucks the washroom." I muttered.

"Down the hall dumb ass" someone sneered at me from behind. I whipped my head around and faced that bitch brunette, aka Dr. Cullen's kid. "Excuse me! But who do you think your talking to you bitch!" her eyes probably couldn't pop out any further.

I turned around and walked down the hall into the washroom and slammed the door shut behind me. I started hysterically laughing at myself and the situation. "_Wow_, I'm a badass!" I laughed on and on like someone set off laughing gas.

…

I felt like an ugly freak walking around the hospital in a hospital gown. My chest was aching like hell and I had a migraine. I whined loudly leaning against the wall. I rested my head against the wall.

"I like the hospital gown look on you, very sexy" A husky velvety voice murmured. I turned around and pulled together the backside of my gown. It was not a good day to wear those lace underwear. "Um, what are you doing here?" I whispered.

Edward Cullen was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "Well my sister, err, called me when they found you" his mouth formed a scowl and he scowled off into space.

Edward walked up close to me and took my left hand in his cold one. _Why were all of these Cullen's so cold? _

But the cold was sort of soothing and relaxing. "I'm so, so sorry Dorothy. I should have been there to help, I'm so sorry" his knuckles brushed my cheekbone. I shuttered.

_Got I wanted to jump this guy so badly._

"Umm, its okay?" I said as if asking a question.

He pulled me into a hug and wrapped his arms around my waist a little too possessively. _But I didn't mind at all._

His lips pressed against my neck. I couldn't help the shudder that ran through my body. He froze when he realized what he was doing. "Umm" he stuttered, pulling away from me. The sudden loss of contact almost made me whimper. "goodbye" He stuttered turning on his heel and walking away.


End file.
